Patients with hypomelanotic disorders such as ocular albinism, oculocutaneous albinism, Chediak-Higashi disease, Hermansky-Pudlak syndrome, and iris transillumination defects are being recruited to determine visual function with these conditions and to evaluate the changes in visual function over time.